Love Is Not That Easy
by f-lero
Summary: The loverless nights they seem so long, I know that I'll hold you someday, but until you come back where you belong, it's just another lonely Sunday.


**A/N: So, yeah. I was listening to Hurts the other day and got inspired be to write this. So this is a songfic, and the song used is Sunday by Hurts. Great band, great song, you should definitely give it a listen.**

**I still don't own Glee, Blaine or Kurt. If I did, there would've been like, a thousand Klisses in the second season, and lots of cute little Klaine snuggling. You hear me, RIB? The next season better be a lot more Klaine-y.**

**Oh, and as you'll see a bit later, the title is also from Sunday.**

**So, here it is, hope you like it, reviews are always very much appreciated!**

"I'm sorry."

One last kiss, one last sad look and the door closing behind him.

And then he was gone. Just like that. And Blaine didn't know if they'd ever see each other again.

They had been so happy. Loving each other, planning their future together. They'd even moved in together after graduation, planning to be together for the rest of their lives.

Kurt had gotten a great job in fashion industry, designing clothes like he always wanted.

Blaine was working in a record company, he really loved music so besides performing, it was a perfect job for him.

They were living a dream.

Or that's what Blaine had thought.

_There are times when we question the things we know_

_We never thought that the cracks would begin to show_

_We both know love is not that easy_

Just when he'd been sure life was perfect, Kurt told him he was leaving. His dream was to shine on Broadway, not live in Ohio, even though he liked his current job and loved Blaine, just not apparently enough.

Blaine was completely shocked by these news. He cried, begged him to stay, because he loved him and what the hell was he supposed to do without him?

"I'm sorry Blaine, but this is my dream, and I need to do this."

"I'll move to New York with you!"

"No, Blaine. I need to do this _alone_. I can't have anything slowing me down."

_I wish I'd known that it would be this hard_

_To be alone_

_Please come home_

Blaine was not used to sleeping alone.

Sure, before Kurt he'd spent all nights alone, and he'd been totally fine, but now that he'd been next to him every single night for over two years, it was hard to get back used to the loneliness, the empty spot in the bed, where Kurt should've been.

It had been over three months since Kurt left, and Blaine was already a human wreck.

He still cried himself to sleep every night, just because he missed him _so damn much_. He'd lost his appetite, he barely ate enough so stay alive, because all he could think about was that Kurt should've been there eating with him.

He still worked, because that was the only thing that could keep his thought at least slightly away from Kurt.

He didn't quite realize when he had become so dependent on another person. When Kurt left, his life pretty much fell apart.

He just wanted Kurt to come back.

_The loverless nights they seem so long_

_I know that I'll hold you someday_

_But until you come back where you belong_

_It's just another lonely Sunday_

Sunday was their special day.

On workdays they barely had time to do much after work, and sometimes even on Saturdays the other had something work-related to do.

But Sunday was always their day off.

They'd go out on a real date like back when they'd just started to go out, or they'd just stay home hanging out. Watching movies, cooking, making love or just snuggling against each other, telling how much they loved each other.

Those days always reminded Blaine of why he loved Kurt so much. Not that he'd ever forget it, those days just were the culminations of his weeks, always making him wonder what on Earth he had done to deserve someone like Kurt.

_Is this the end of a love that has just begun?_

_I always hoped that the best, it was yet to come_

_So please come back, don't you leave me_

_We're both so young, I know you need me too_

_And there'll always be, times like these_

It was not fair.

They'd only been together for a couple years, and now Kurt was gone.

Blaine had finally thought he'd met the one, and he had been more than ready to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. He'd even just gotten a ring and everything.

And Kurt had left. Just like that.

Sure, it was Kurt's dreams and Kurt's future and Blaine had no right to stop him, but it was still unfair. Yet, Blaine couldn't be mad at Kurt. He was just sad, because he loved him and missed him.

But sometimes, if you love someone, you just have to let go.

It was just so damn hard.

_The loverless nights they seem so long_

_I know that I'll hold you someday_

_But until you come back where you belong_

_It's just another lonely Sunday_

_And maybe we'll see that we were wrong_

_If ever you look back one day_

_But until you come back where you belong_

_It's just another lonely Sunday_

Maybe Blaine was wrong.

Maybe Kurt wasn't the one, maybe they weren't meant to be.

Maybe that's why Kurt had left. To live his life and let Blaine live his own.

But it was hard to believe. They'd been so happy, so perfect, and Blaine was still convinced Kurt would come back. He didn't care if he had to wait days, weeks, months, even years. He'd always wait for him, because Kurt would come back. They were meant to be.

_Lonely. Lonely._

_If you don't come back tomorrow_

_I'll be left here in the cold_

_If you don't come back tomorrow_

_I'll go_

Days went by. Weeks, months, a couple years. Kurt didn't come back.

Blaine was alone and miserable and Kurt was successful.

It hurt to see his smiling face on Billboards, read his interviews on tabloids and watch him on TV, to see him talking about his Cinderella story, not mentioning Blaine, not even once.

When he was asked about his love life, he just either said he wouldn't comment and winked, or shrugged and said with a laugh that he'd most likely be forever alone.

It hurt, but Blaine's love never faded, not even one bit. Maybe he should've been pissed or disappointed, because hadn't Blaine meant that much to him that he'd care to at least mention him? But it just made Blaine miss him more and more.

And despite his promise, he was getting tired of waiting.

He loved Kurt more than anything, but the pain was starting to take its toll, and Blaine was ready to give up.

He was starting to accept that fact that Kurt wouldn't come back, and it was too much.

He might have been taking it too harshly, but he just couldn't stand living without Kurt anymore. The pain was just too much.

_The loverless nights they seem so long_

_I know that I'll hold you someday_

_But until you come back where you belong_

_It's just another lonely Sunday_

_And maybe we'll see that we were wrong_

_If ever we look back one day_

_But until you come back where you belong_

_It's just another lonely Sunday_

Sleeping pills. Blaine had went to the doctor a while ago because of his sleeping problems, and he's gotten a prescription.

He wasn't really an expert when it came to suicide, but he figured that if he took the whole bottle of pills at once and drank a couple bottles of vodka, it would to the job.

He'd collected all the photos of him and Kurt, and some of just Kurt, and placed them nicely on the living room table, so the last thing he saw would be their love.

He didn't bother leaving a note, and he wasn't even sure if anyone would ever find him. He'd stopped talking to his parents years ago because they couldn't accept him, and about a year after Kurt's departure he'd stopped working and cut off all his friends due to his deep funk. So he had pretty much no one to worry about him and check on him.

And even if he'd had, he couldn't care less. He just wanted the pain to stop.

He sat on the couch and opened the other bottle of vodka. He didn't get far though, because suddenly the doorbell rang.

He considered for a moment not to open the door, but got up anyway, still carrying the bottle and took a gulp on his way to the door.

The moment he opened the door, the bottle slipped from his grip and hit the floor with a loud crack as it broke.

"Hi."

Blaine burst into tears and suddenly he couldn't breathe and was this really happening? Was he dreaming? Was he already dead?

"I'm sorry."

Blaine lost his balance and fell on the floor, hurting his hand on the pieces of glass but he didn't even acknowledge it.

Everything seemed to go like someone was pressing the forward button and suddenly Kurt was kneeling in front of him, pressing a piece of paper on the cut on his hand, and Blaine didn't know what to do. He just stared at the boy in front of him, mouth half-open and he was completely speechless.

Kurt was finally back after being gone for so long and Blaine was feeling so many emotions at the same time that it was like he was feeling nothing and everything and he lost the track of time and space and he just stared.

At some point he blinked and realized Kurt was still kneeled in front of him, frowning worriedly, and Blaine felt all those emotions again and it felt like his heart was going to explode.

Then he reached out and kissed Kurt passionately, letting out all the love and pain and misery. Kurt returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly, the other boy doing the same.

After a while they pulled away.

"I'm sorry", Kurt whispered, eyes filled with tears.

"Don't ever leave me again", Blaine whispered back, trying not to burst out crying again.

"I won't, I promise."

"I love you", Blaine said, hugging Kurt tightly and never wanting to let go.

"I love you too."

**A/N2: Was the ending too, like, cliché and predicable? If it was, I still hope you liked it. And wow, nearly 1700 words and only 11 lines? I don't think I've ever written a fic with so tiny amount of lines. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not, but okay then.**


End file.
